


Baby, lay on back and relax

by Maddy25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insomniac Stiles Stilinski, Short, angsty, lydia and nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy25/pseuds/Maddy25
Summary: Very short Stydia centric drabble based on the opening of the song Meant to Be by BeBe Rexha (feat. Florida Georgia Line). Post 3A, Pre-3B





	Baby, lay on back and relax

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short and took me like 5 minutes to write, but :)

_Baby, lay on back and relax, kick your pretty feet up on my dash_ _  
No need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at_

Soon after the sacrifice made to save Stiles’s dad, there was a noticeable connection between Stiles and Lydia. It was hard to tell if the kiss had anything to do with it, it’s just now Lydia had some undeniable trust in the lanky boy she had denied for years. So when the banshee feelings, nightmares, and anything of that manner happened, he was the first one she’d call.

The first time was about a week after the sacrifices. She woke up screaming from a dream that contained Japanese demons and fireflies, but she couldn’t remember the dream; she just knew it scared the crap out of her. So the first person she thought of was Stiles and that’s who she called.

She called him as a blubbering mess, which was definitely not Lydia Martin’s style, but sometimes things happen. He wasn’t already asleep she could tell by the awake tone in his voice when he answered the phone. Another reason to call him was because of his likeliness to be awake at 2 AM on a school night. When he got the call he immediately walked out to his jeep and headed to her house. They stayed on the phone until he got there, and she came outside and into the jeep.

They didn’t talk about it (how could they when she forgot, she was just scared) they just got in the jeep and started to drive. Stiles and Lydia reveled in the comfortable silence that surrounded them. Lydia didn’t hear any screams that scared her of what to come and Stiles wasn’t thinking about the next supernatural disaster. They sat back on the long roads of Beacon Hills until the sun rose over the trees and simply relaxed.


End file.
